Doloroso secreto
by rosi-love
Summary: Si tuviera que volver al pasado y cambiar algo de este seria el haberte conocido; contigo a mi lado solo encuentro tristeza.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA !  
>como estan? espero muy bien! *saco un papelito y comienzo a leerlo* bueno, no soy una maravilla escribiendo ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo el fic que están a punto de leer espero sea de su agrado. No creo que hayan muchos comentarios, tampoco muy buenas criticas y menos que a alguien le guste mucho, pero les aseguro que siempre daré mi mayor esfuerzo por mejorar con el paso del tiempo. Ojala no los defraude y mientras haya una persona que le guste le dedicare el capitulo a ellael con todo mi corazon *guardo el papelito*. Bueno para no retenerlos mas este es solo un prologo y puede no ser muy bueno pues es el primero que hago y ademas es muy corto, pero les aseguro que el primer capitulo sera mucho mas largo, entonces aquí les va "el prologo" (XD) ¡HASTA PRONTO!

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGO:<strong>_

Si tuviera que corregir algo de mi pasado seria el haberte conocido. Ya sabía que lo nuestro no funcionaria; pero igual quería estar junto a ti, quería saber lo que es amar descontroladamente, perderme en tu mirada y solo pensar en nuestro amor…pero me equivoque. Ahora me has dejado y ya nada puedo hacer para cambiar tu decisión, solo quiero huir y dejar todo de lado, si es posible suicidarme y ya no tener que volver a mirarte.

¿Por qué tenias que aparecerte en mi vida? Todo era perfecto hasta que tú llegaste; era feliz, tenía una familia que me amaba, amigos que siempre me apoyaban cuando los necesitaba, una carrera y vida por delante, sin embargo tu desafortunada intromisión me ha apartado de eso dejándome completamente sin nada ¿Ahora estas feliz cierto? Después de todo lo que hiciste debes de sentirte orgulloso, magnifico, superior, supremo, pero para mí solo eres un completo idiota que me arrebato mi vida y con ello mi corazón.

Aunque llore y me lamente por mi equivocación ya nada tiene remedio, has decidido olvidarme y hacer como si nada entre nosotros hubiese sucedido, como si fuera un objeto desechable sin sentimientos ni emociones. No te entiendo… creí que me amabas, juraste estar a mi lado siempre, me prometiste que algún día estaríamos juntos y que formaríamos nuestra propia familia; me convenciste de ello, confié en ti…confié en tu palabra.

Si nunca me amaste ¿Por qué me suplicaste que confiara en ti? ¿Por qué me diste flores y chocolates diciéndome que me amabas cuando acepte ser tu novia? ¿Por qué te arrodillaste pidiéndome matrimonio? ¿Todo era mentira? ¿Te estabas burlando de mí? ¿Nunca te diste cuenta que yo en ese momento hubiese dado la vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces? Eras la persona más importante para mí y jugaste cruelmente con mis sentimientos como si no valiera nada.

No me creo capaz de volver a confiar en alguien más y menos el volver a enamorarme. Desde pequeña soñaba con triunfar, ser alguien, tener un novio; casarme con él, tener hijos y vivir "felices para siempre" como el típico cuento de hadas… pero ese sueño se rompió; trate buscar y juntar los pedazo pero te robaste algunos, te llevaste una parte de mi sueño… de mi corazón, me quitaste lo único que quise en mi vida ¡lo único que quise! Y yo me pregunto por qué ¿Cuál fue tu intensión desde el principio; ganar algo, sentirte mejor o solo divertirte conmigo?

Ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos me prometí a mi misma nunca olvidarlos… serian mis recuerdos más valiosos, sin embargo ahora solo quiero que lo que ambos vivimos, sentimos o amamos solo sea un mal sueño, simplemente una pesadilla de la que pronto despertare. Ese despertar está por llegar; volveré a reír, conversare con mis amigos, comeré te y galletas junto a mis padres en esas tardes de primavera, jugare con mi gato y seré una chica común y corriente; trabajare, viajare por el mundo en busca de aventuras, me enamorare y moriré.

Esta es mi historia, mi vida, mi tragedia,… mi amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradesco enormemente tu comentario y lamento la tardanza. Sin mas la conti! espero sea de su agrado! bye!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1: Volviendo a los viejos tiempos.<em>**

El taxi estaba a punto de venir a recogerme y aun no estaba lista. Cerca de una hora llevaba buscando mi celular mientras maldecía en lo más profundo de mí ser el no haber ordenado mis cosas el día anterior. Ya a punto de rendirme en mi búsqueda finalmente lo encontré en el lugar más irónico del mundo; la caja de arena del gato, caí de repente sobre esta y la halle. Era consciente de que mi padre haría algo así, pero nunca a tal extremo de esconder mi celular en la caja de belladona. Debía de ir a lavarme y cambiarme de ropas, eso significaba que tenía que abrir mi maleta, escoger las prendas y todo un lio en el cual no estaría metida si mi padre no fuera tan "sobre protector". Apurada me cambie con la primera cosa que vi; no me era de importancia si combinaban o no, solo deseaba que mi padre no me diera otra "sorpresa" que lamentar.

La bocina me anuncio que el taxi ya estaba aquí así que junto a mi madre subí mis pertenencias, pero antes de irme, me despedí de ella. Aunque sonreí se le notaba la tristeza en sus ojos que suplicaban por qué no me fuera; un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla bastaron para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Hija, no te entristezcas por los comentarios de aquellos que te rodean- paro-; ellos no saben lo que se siente ser alguien como tú

Esas palabras sabían que jamás las olvidaría, nunca fui una chica a la que consideraran "normal" pero eso nunca me dificulto el poder alcanzar mis sueños.

-Lo sé- conteste con la cabeza agacha. Recordaba todos eso momentos en los cuales quería huir de todo; deseaba profundamente que ya no me consideraran "así" que vieran que puedo hacer cosas yo sola _o eso es lo que creía…_

-No te preocupes,- sonrió- solo recuerda que pese a todo siempre te amaremos. Además eres poseedora de un gran don del cual pocas personas son beneficiadas- de alguna manera siempre lograba tranquilizarme con esas palabras. Volví a ver sus hermosos ojos color ámbar por última vez antes de marcharme. No sabía que al llegar ahí ya no volvería a verla.

La puerta se cerró y nunca más volví a ese lugar. El camino fue silencioso y tranquilo, más de lo que esperaba. Solo me dispuse a posar mi cabeza hacia la ventana y pensar en lo que haría cuando llegara allí. Al llegar al aeropuerto, el conductor se preocupo por mí preguntándome si quería que me llevara a la entrada del avión, pero me opuse y accedió poco convencido con mi respuesta.

Camine hasta la puerta del lugar la cual un hombre abrió para que ro entrara, un poco triste ingrese al lugar. En mi mano izquierda llevaba dos maletas mientras caminaba a paso rápido pues el avión estaba por marcharse. Iba tan apresurada que choque con un niño, la madre se precipito al ver a su hijo en el suelo y cuando se disponía regañarme, me vio y solo se limito a decir:

-Lo sentimos mucho, fue nuestra culpa- dijo avergonzada. Miro a su hijo enojada y añadió bajando un poco el tono de su voz:- hijo debes de tener más cuidado; algunas personas… bueno… hay personas que son un poco diferentes a nosotros- ya había escuchado eso muchas veces, sin embargo me entristecí un poco. Aún ahora esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza torturando mi debilitado corazón.

Me tendió la mano para levantarme y yo la sujete agradecida. Su hijo levanto ambas maletas que habían salido volando luego del choque y me las entrego mientras yo daba las gracias luego de su tan generosa ayuda. Me dispuse a irme cuando ella me detuvo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- pregunto sonriente.

Era una joven de unos veinticuatro años; tenía el cabello largo, liso y de un hermoso color violeta. Su hijo era idéntico a ella pero tenía el pelo corto y unos ojos azules mientras la mujer poseía unos orbes amarillentos.

-No gracias-conteste con una leve risa. La mujer sorprendida ante mi respuesta nuevamente me ofreció ayuda, pero igualmente me negué. _¿Por qué todos me trataban así? ¿Tanta lastima daré que _siempre me ofrecen ayuda? Era lo que habitualmente me preguntaba y aún respuesta no hallaba.

El vuelo fue de lo más aburrido. ¡Catorce horas en un avión! Es mucho tiempo, pero me dio tiempo para tranquilizarme; era la primera vez que viajaba sola y tenía mucho miedo para ser sincera. Cada vez que viajábamos el terror me consumía poco a poco, pero ahora estaba decidida a cumplir mi sueño por el cual he luchado, derramado sangre y llorado. _No puedo rendirme ahora _eran las palabras que me repetí a diario. Luego de ese día mi vida cambio totalmente y deje ir lo que más me importaba _"mi familia"._

Cuando la vi pasar por primera vez, supe de inmediato que era la mujer perfecta para mí. El problema era yo. _Alguien como yo nunca conseguiría el amor de ta__n reluciente doncella_ era lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos de profunda soledad...


End file.
